


Eye Of The Storm

by shadowhive



Series: Kliego week [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Swap, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Diego decides to surprises Klaus by taking them on a weekend trip, but it doesn’t go as planned.





	Eye Of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For Kliego week day 3, The boys swap their powers. 
> 
> Due to my meds this took awhile to get done and I worried I’d not get it done in time, but here it is!

“Hey babe, wake up. We’re here.” Klaus purred as he stretched out in the passenger seat of Diego’s car, his eyelids fluttering open. Klaus had been looking forward to this, to the romantic weekend getaway that Diego had promised for them. He’d been tight lipped about it and that had resulted in Klaus’ mind racing at the possibilities. Was it a trip to spa? A weekend at the beach? Some fancy hotel in a city far away?

Klaus looked out the windows, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he took in their surroundings. As it turned out it was none of those things. 

It was a log cabin, surrounded by trees. In fact the whole place was trees, apart from the dirt track they’d came along and a few paths into the trees. He turned to face Diego, who looked at him expectantly. “Do you like it?”

“It’s a cabin in the woods. A literally cabin in the woods.” Diego nodded with a bright smile, not seeming to get Diego’s point. “Have you not seen any horror movies? Cabin In The Woods? The Hallow? Evil Dead? Cabin Fever? Misery?” Diego blinked at him, shaking his head and Klaus made a mental note to sit him down and watch movies with him. (And not suck his cock half way through like he usually did.) “It’s a trope my dear Diego. People go to cabin’s in the woods and die horribly.”

“Those are films, stuff like that doesn’t happen in real life.” Diego waved his hand dismissively before him, then tapped the edge of his harness. “And even if something does happen, I’ll protect you.”

It was endearing really and it made Klaus feel reassured, even though it was silly for him to have bought his vigilante harness with him. “Besides, I thought it would be nice you know?” Diego continued, looking at him with a hungry look. “Out here I can have you all to myself and not have to worry about disturbing anyone.”

Well, Klaus could certainly see the appeal when he put it that way.

***

The cabin was actually quite cozy and furnished with all the necessities of modern life. It even had free wi-fi which was always useful. Klaus could actually see the appeal of the place after spending some time here. 

After getting settled in and eating Klaus purred against Diego’s ear. “I wonder if we’re the first guys to fuck here.”

“Mmm, maybe?” Diego smiled, turning in his arms so that their eyes met. Klaus couldn’t help but marvel at how handsome he was. “Are you hinting something?”

“Always dear brother.” Klaus leaned in closer to trail kisses across his lips, his fingers stroking along his sides. “Although if you’re too tired from the trip...”

Diego growled instantly from the words, wrapping his arms around Klaus and lifting him up effortlessly, carrying him towards the bedroom. “I’ll show you too tired.” He tossed Klaus on the bed, grinning down at him as he started removing his clothing. “Strip. I want you naked for me by the time I am.”

Klaus licked his lips as he started to tug his clothing off his body, eager to be bare before him. He was wearing less than Diego, just a t-shirt, skirt and panties, so he was naked in just a few moments, watching him with hungry eyes. 

“Eager little slut.” Diego grinned down at him wolfishly, his sweater and tee discarded, his fingers working to undo his flies. “Always desperate for my cock.” Klaus couldn’t help but lick his lips, his legs parting wide for him.

“Oh always, your cock is so beautiful.” Klaus smirked, his eyes on it as soon as Diego pulled it out. “I could suck it all day.”

“You’re the height of romance Klaus.” Diego chuckled as he shook his head fondly, crouching down beside his back and pulling out the bottle of lube. ”Get yourself ready.” He tossed the bottle, it landing perfectly beside Klaus’ head.

“Now who’s being romantic?” Klaus grinned, popping it open and slicking his fingers up as Diego finished undressing. As soon as Klaus slipped a finger into himself he jumped at the low rumble of thunder from outside. It had been raining since they’d ate, getting progressively heavier as the night went on. “Great, just what I always wanted, to be fucked during a thunderstorm.” Klaus let out a low groan, slotting a second finger inside himself.

“I thought you’d like that? With your whole twinky goth thing going on.” Diego gestured to Klaus’ discarded clothing, which he had to admit was all pretty dark. He had plenty of other pieces of clothing, in various bright colours, but he’d not actually bought too much with him.

In response Klaus rolled his eyes, pointing out the window as lightning flashed outside. “This is the kind of weather where you get impregnated with demon spawn and I’ve no intention of carrying the spawn of Satan thank you very much.”

“You watch far too many horror films.” Diego shook his head as he grabbed the lube from the bed, drizzling some over his cock. ”Demons aren’t real. And even if they were, you have me and my knives to protect you.” He tried to sound reassuring as he stroked his dick leisurely, spreading the slick fluid along his shaft. A rumble of thunder interrupted any witty retort that Klaus was going to come up with and Diego climbed onto the bed, between his brother’s spread legs. “Soon demon spawn will be the last thing on your mind.” Diego smiled down at him, grasping Klaus’ wrist to draw his fingers out of his needy hole. 

Klaus parted his lips to respond, but all that came out was a groan as Diego took that opportunity to thrust into him. “Fuck...” Klaus gasped at the intrusion, shifting to hook his legs over Diego’s shoulders so that he had better access to fuck him deeper.

Diego took the hint, his hands gripping onto his lover’s thighs as he started hammering into him. He could have started off slow and steady, and sometimes he did, but he knew that wasn’t what Klaus wanted or needed now. 

Diego always thought that Klaus looked beautiful like this, laid out beneath him, moaning and breathless, his soft curls falling over his face. For all his talk of demons he looked, to Diego anyway, like an angel. For all the fuck ups and missteps in their lives he felt lucky now, lucky to have this beautiful man under him, looking at him with eyes filled with love and darkened by lust. He shook the sentiment from his head, growling as he fucked him hard enough to make the springs of the bed squeak beneath them.

Every so often lightening would flash from the window, illuminating Klaus’ pretty face before being followed by the rumble of thunder. It was the only thing that was louder than the sounds they made, moans and grunts and harsh thrusts. 

Diego knew he wouldn’t last much longer, so he reached down and took Klaus’ dick in hand, stroking him as best as he was able as he fucked him. It felt like the air was positively electric and he wasn’t sure if that was due to the storm raging outside, but he didn’t care. All that he cared about was the beautiful man under him and giving him the pleasure that he deserved. 

With a cry that was drowned out by thunder, Klaus came, painting his belly with his load. His insides trembled and squeezed around Diego’s aching cock, pulling his orgasm out of him a few moments later. 

“Mmmm you’re amazing.” Klaus purred, reaching up run his fingertips along Diego’s face as his legs fell back onto the bed.

“You‘re the amazing one, always.” Diego smiled, breathless as he eased out, collapsing on the bed beside him, looking fondly at his lover as he threaded their fingers together.

“Sap.” Klaus slapped his shoulder playfully, snuggling up against him.

“You started it.” Diego grinned, planting a kiss on Klaus’ chest as he leaned into him, listening to the storm outside. He had hoped that they could spend some time enjoying nature as well being in bed together but if things kept up like this...

Ah well, there were worse ways to spend a weekend.

***

“Klaus. Klaus wake up.” Diego stirred, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he looked over Klaus’ shoulder. There, on the other side of the bed was Ben, trying to get his attention. He looked flickery, like one of those holograms from sci fi films, and his hands were going through Klaus in his attempts to wake him.

“Ben? What are you doing here?” Diego asked, rubbing his eyes in hopes that it would clear his vision, but it didn’t change how Ben looked. Klaus had told him Ben wasn’t going to be with them, that he’d be staying at the house to give them alone time and Diego had believed him.

“Diego! You can see me?” Ben’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he shook his head a moment later. “I need you to wake Klaus up for me.”

“Why?”

“Well first off because I can’t.” Ben waved his hand through Klaus’ body and it was a little disconcerting to watch it go straight through him. “And second because I’m here and I don’t know why.” 

Diego could hear the worry in Ben’s voice, even though it was wavering slightly, sounding like it was coming from far away in places. “Klaus, babe, wake up.” Diego nudged him gently, hearing him mumble as he woke.

“Mmm I thought you said we’d get to sleep in today.” Klaus nuzzled against Diego’s chest, holding onto him. “If you’ve got morning wood just jerk off I won’t mind.”

“Klaus!” Ben cried out at him, but he didn’t react at all.

“Klaus? Ben’s here.” Diego whispered, nudging him again to wake him fully.

Klaus let out a soft groan, his eyelashes fluttering before he glanced around the room. He looked right at Ben for a moment, but then he turned to look at Diego, looking irritated. “You know, there are better ways of waking me then claiming that our ghost brother is paying a visit.”

“What do you mean? He’s right there I can see him!” Diego pointed to where Ben was standing, looking absolutely baffled by all of this. He was still looking weird, solid in some places but in others Diego could see right through him. If he was being honest it was very disconcerting.

Klaus looked right where Diego was pointing and he waved his arm through the air, going straight through Ben’s chest. “He’s not there. This isn’t funny Diego, you know you’re not good at jokes.”

“But he is there!” 

“Look, I’m the one that sees ghosts so if Ben was here don’t you think I’d be the one to see him not you?” Klaus looked at him as he said the words, speaking slowly, like he was trying to explain something to a child. It would’ve been patronising if he didn’t have a point.

”I don’t know what’s going on Diego, but you have to believe that I’m me.” Ben spoke to him, clearly trying to surprise his own concerns to sound calm. “Tell him about where he heard about dad dying, from a shitty little tv in the back of an ambulance.”

“Ok... He says to tell you were in an ambulance when you heard dad died, from a tv. Who the fuck has a tv in an ambu...” Klaus’ eyes were wide from Diego’s words and he blinked slowly, looking from Diego to the space where Ben was standing.

“I never told anyone that...” Klaus whispered, his voice soft and wavering. “Ben?”

“I’m here Klaus. Please here me.” Ben waved his hands, but he got no response, sighing softly before looking at Diego. He looked like he was thinking, trying to piece together what was happening. “Throw something.”

“What?” Diego asked confusion tinging his voice, trying to work out exactly what his brother was thinking.

“Throw something, do your thing. I have an idea.” Diego was sure he had some logic, so he looked around for something that could be thrown, his fingers grasping around the bottle of lube that had been left on the bed. “Yeah, that’ll do. Throw it at the door.” 

“Easy!” Diego smiled as he sat up in bed, his gaze on the door. It wasn’t that far away and with his powers this should be just a matter of throwing it, nothing too fancy. Diego threw the bottle and his eyes went wide when it landed, unceremoniously, on the bedsheets. Diego blinked, looking dumbstruck by it all and Klaus laughed from beside him. “What the fuck?”

“Ask Klaus to.”

Diego reached down for the bottle, handing it over to Klaus. “Ben wants you to throw it at the door.” Klaus gave him an incredulous look and Diego just shrugged in response. Klaus wasn’t much of a thrower, no matter how much their asshole of a father had tried to train him to do so.

“I dunno why this will prove but...” Klaus threw the bottle and Diego’s eyes went wide as it flew through the air, slamming into the door with enough force to make it rattle on its hinges. “The fuck?”

“I knew it! You’ve swapped your powers, this explains everything!” Ben smiled, clapping his hands together, which didn’t really work as they went through each other. “What did you do?”

“We didn’t do anything...”

“Really?” Ben raised an eyebrow, looking between the pair of them. “No touching glowing rocks? Reading strange books? Offending strangers?” 

“No! Why would we do any of those things?” Diego groaned, feeling like he was talking to another version of Klaus.

“What’s he saying?” Klaus asked from beside him, gnawing his lower lip worriedly.

“We’ve swapped powers, he’s trying to figure out why.” Diego reaches over, stroking his lover’s back in an attempt to reassure him. “He’s asked if we did anything strange.”

Klaus nodded, his eyes widening, as if coming to a realisation. “The storm! We fucked during a storm last night.”

“Klaus thats’s not...”

“Yeah, that must be it! Storms cause all kinds of strange shit in the movies. Or in that one show where people got powers from a storm.” Diego rolled his eyes from the insanity of it all and Ben scoffed at him. “Why’s it so hard to believe? We were all born on the same day, I had a monster in my chest and we lived with a talking monkey.”

“Ok, ok. You have a point.” Diego held a hand up defensively, conceding the point. “But that doesn’t tell us how to undo this.”

***

“Are you sure this will work?” Diego looked over at Ben doubtfully from his position at the side of the bed. It had been raining all day, but it was only now that the thunder and lightning had returned.

“Honestly? I have no idea.” Ben shrugged, biting his lip uncertainty. “But it’s worth a try right?”

Diego turned from Ben, looking over at Klaus who was between his legs, in the same position he was the previous night. Diego’s ankles were over his shoulders and Klaus offered him a small smile. “Ready?” Diego nodded and Klaus angled himself, sliding into him.

This wasn’t Diego’s first time getting fucked of course, but he’d never expected to be have Klaus inside him like this. Not that he minded of course, Klaus’ cock did feel nice inside him as it filled him. “Fuck me hard Klaus, it has to be the same.” Klaus nodded, his curls falling over his eyes as he started to move, thrusting into him. It wasn’t quite as hard as Diego’s thrusts since Klaus wasn’t as strong, but it still felt good.

This had been Ben’s suggestion, that they replicate what had happened but with the roles reversed. Diego wasn’t sure he followed the logic, but Ben had seemed sure and that was good enough for him, so he agreed it was worth a try.

“So good...” Klaus groaned, thrusting into him roughly, his eyelids fluttering. “Damn Diego, I need to fuck you more often, your ass feels like heaven.”

Diego felt himself flush from the words. He tried to come up with a response, even just a compliment about Klaus’ dick, but whenever he opened his mouth Klaus thrust into him. It felt like his movements were becoming stronger, more confident with every thrust he and it made Diego ache in pleasure. 

Klaus snaked hand between his legs, grasping his cock and starting to stroke him. His fingers were still slick with the lube he’d used to cover himself and it made him twitch in his grip. “Cum for me Diego... I want to see it.” Klaus whispered, his voice low and breathy and it was like a guy punch, like a trigger being pulled. Diego came over himself, some of it catching his nipple ring, and he felt the same electricity that he’d felt the night before. “Shit... Diego you look beautiful.” He kissed Diego’s ankle, letting out a groan of his own before cumming deep inside him.

“Do you think it worked?” Diego asked, breathless when Klaus was laying down beside him, licking the sticky cum off his fingertips a few moments later.

“I don’t know.” Ben sighed with a shrug, watching them both with interest. “I mean I didn’t get here until this morning... maybe it takes time.”

Diego patted the bed next to him, smiling to his ghost brother. “Then come join us, until we find out at least.”

***

The next morning Diego smiled to himself as he heard Klaus speak in hushed tones to someone else. He knew without opening his eyes that it was Ben that he was talking to, and that meant that everything was back to how it should be. He kept his eyes closed, nuzzling up against his brother, not wanting to disturb their conversation. Well, he wanted their first trip to be memorable and it certainly was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome!


End file.
